


Rooms of fantasies 2.0

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil2 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Lemon, Strap-On, Sub Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: He brought her the drink, sat down when she said nothing and began to eat, whereupon sheemptied half the glass and poured the rest into his face.Gabe looked at her, completely puzzled, and Eva shook her head.That had hit him unprepared, but it could have been worse. She could also have used hot coffee.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Gabriel was lying on the couch while Eva was sitting at the table with her laptop.

Deep in one of the stories, she was suddenly distracted by the sound of whips and repeated screams and moans. Curious, she looked at the television, in which a reportage about the work of a domina was shown.

Eva let her story be a story and turned a little to the TV, looked at her husband who did not even blink and greedily absorbed everything.

Yes, both had recently neglected their game ... probably because they had gotten company from Dean and Cas, which had not developed to the detriment. They were a great team of four.

At that sight, Eva backed away slightly, because this lady handled her slave pretty brutally.

Gabe shifted nervously on the sofa and Eva noticed the bump in his pants. And as if by chance, his hand was on it.

_‚He will not? But ... he does that ...!‘_

The two had already done some sessions and tried a lot, but Eva could not imagine ever dealing with her husband like that, she was rather the gentle domina.

Of course, she liked the feeling of power in those moments, but she was mainly interested in doing him as little pain as possible.

_‚Am I too lenient? Does he want it harder? Am I ready for it?‘_

 

When Gabriel noticed that his wife was watching him, he quickly put his hand aside, which had been in his crotch until then. It made him hot, what he saw on TV. Granted, it looked painful, maybe ... it did not have to be that hard ... but he envisioned his wife, who would chastise him.

And that outfit ... Eva looked good in everything, that was clear to him anyway. But the lady on TV in her black leather outfit with the ‚fuck-me-heels‘ ...

Gabriel was just a man and it aroused him. He knew that Eva would never wear such a thing, but ‚a man‘ will probably be allowed to dream.

He was alternately hot and cold and a little shaky sigh escaped his throat. It was too long ago and he longed for it.

No matter what he was allowed to experience with her, it was unbelievable, but something in him ... or maybe it was the little devil sitting on his shoulders telling him he wanted that.

He wanted that experience, he wanted to feel what the man felt on TV because his cock was stiff all the time, so he probably liked it too. It may be that it goes completely wrong, but no guts, no glory ...?!

"You’re sitting here with your eyes half-closed and a dirty smirk on your face. All that is missing now is that you jerk off, but that would be very rude to your wife. Are you trying to tell me something?" Eva asked, after shutting down the laptop and sitting next to her husband.

Startled, he jumped, but immediately put on his devilish grin.

"Yes, make me the strict dominatrix. Do not get me wrong, honey, I love it when we play, but I want to try it differently, harder, I want to know, how far I can go."

Meanwhile, he sat up and looked into her eyes and she frowned, trying to see what was going on in his head.

"You want humiliation, punishment, and pain ... why?"

"I know that you will not do anything that could seriously hurt me, I want to submit to you one full day and I know that you have the sensitivity to dose everything right. I want to be guided by you, I want to obey you because I trust you and I love you unconditionally. I know that you make me feel well and I know that you take care of me and I know that not only you take advantage of it, but that I, too, will find this fulfillment. I love it, when you decide what happens and always go one step further and push me further because that is the kick for me. And we both know you're a little sadist and I'm a little masochist."

At these words, he grinned at his wife and she snorted in amusement before he became more serious again.

"You enjoy your power and my submission and I enjoy the pleasure I can and may feel, you know that the pain can turn into pure lust and I want to experience it again and again, maybe you can understand me more if we switch."

_‚Can I get involved? Do I want to get involved?‘_

Is not the whole life made up of being dominant in one situation and being submissive the other?

"I know that you respect me and that ..." he said, pointing to the TV.

"I would like to try.

Of course, it may be that it is a shot in the dark, but then at least it was worth an experience."

Gabriel's cheeks had turned red and Eva's heart beat faster as she struggled with herself and bit her lower lip indecisively.

_‚How can I do such a thing to the man I love? Maybe I should only fulfill this wish because I love him?_

_That was a damned declaration of love. Damn, I'm horny‘_

They already had a considerable selection of different objects in their playroom, but torture tools were not there except ... At that moment, she came up with the idea.

_‚Andrea‘_

"You know me, I'll test your limits."

"I know, lead me to my limits and a bit further."

He took her hand, kissed the back of her hand and looked at her with sparkling eyes, waiting for a decision. His heart was pounding wildly because he knew he wanted a lot from her.

"It will not be a walk, it's not just about physical pain," she sighed and he nodded knowingly.

"What are you afraid of? I know that you want to do it deep inside of you."

"You know what ..."

Eva got up and nervously took a few steps before sitting down again.

Lovingly Gabriel took his wife in his arms, kissed her forehead, stroked her cheek and nodded understandingly.

"I can end it anytime, if it gets too much, I promise, no, I swear to you ... I will not see you in any other light after that, I will not make you any reproaches or anything like that ...

I want this one day. I want you to have total control over me, I will try to live up to your demands so that you will be satisfied with me."

_‚How can I deny a wish to the man who I love more than my own life?‘_

His submission was a great gift for her and a sign of his deep love, trust, and affection.

He gave it voluntarily and only to her. Gabriel had his own dominance in everyday life and did not want to give it up. He did that only for his wife.

"I acknowledge your desire for devotion and I have great awe, appreciation, and respect for you because you have the courage to give me the power over you. I would never abuse that trust, treat you superficially, look at you in a different light or as an inferior person. On the contrary, that's why I love you even more. It’s a great gift and I thank you for that."

Eva looked again at the television and then nodded after a few moments of silence. "I will do it."

 

After a short night, because Eva was thinking about so many things that did not make her sleep well, she rolled herself out of bed and made breakfast because her husband was at work and Eva was free.

Often she came up with the idea to buy a proper outfit for those sessions, for Gabriel it was easy because he was naked. Now Eva had the opportunity.

The problem was, she could not really make friends with latex, rubber, and high boots. Usually, they always ordered everything on the internet. Not thinking about what would happen, if Gabriel was recognized in a sex shop. But buying clothes without trying them on was not easy for Eva.

And so she decided to go to one of those shops. Because she was also often at the conventions, she was no stranger, but she finally bought only clothes and no toys.

In her mind, she skipped the last three and a half years. Unbelievable, what she had experienced in those three years, and that she meant specifically on a sexual level. And Eva knew that Gabriel was no different. Nobody thought about it at their first kiss what would come of it. Slowly and bit by bit, they have tried again and again something new, pushed each other on.

Of course, there were a few setbacks and of course there were embarrassing moments, but as a result, they have grown even tighter together. Because even a step back was a step closer to the goal and Eva regretted not a second of it.

 

As she strolled through the shelves she was once again glad that she had come up with the idea with Andrea, because all the stuff was damn expensive and in the ‚room for fantasies‘ everything was there.

Before she left, the two women spoke on the phone and the house was empty for the weekend. And as luck would have it, the two soon had their wedding day and thus Eva already had the perfect present.

Well, now she stood indecisively in the shop and looked at the clothes selection. Immediately a young saleswoman came and wanted to help her. So she explained her request and the nice woman nodded smiling.

With the boys, mainly Dean, Eva regularly went to the gym and was now proud of her body. And why should she not pack this pretty then?

After half an hour she left the shop and smiled happily because she had found some nice things. To the chagrin of her purse, but that was worth it.

Now only the shoes were missing. She did not want ‚fuck me heels‘, but normal black shoes and so she went into one of her most hated shoe shops.

She already knew that her husband's eyes would fall out of his head and the thought of it made her smile happily. And since Eva was shopping anyway, she also bought some cute lingerie.

At home, she then arranged the transfer for the common love day, looked at the clock and decided to surprise the others, because it was noon and her stomach growled.

 

"Do not make appointments on the weekend, you're mine," Eva whispered in Gabriel's ear, wiggling her eyebrows seductively.

A pleasant quiver slid down his spine and he could hardly wait.

_‚It runs like clockwork‘_

Inwardly, Eva had to grin, as one of the extra women came and Gabriel said goodbye with two pecks on the cheek. That was still ok, but he stared after her when she left.

"You do not really think I'll take it that easy now when you're staring at other women's ass," she whispered seriously so no one could hear. "You can come up with an appropriate punishment for the day after tomorrow!"

Gabriel drew in a sharp breath and almost choked, but before he could comment, she looked him in the eye, put her finger on his lips, shook her head, and left.

 

The two had studied the subject in detail but there was always so much to discover and so Eva spent the afternoon in front of the laptop.

"Honey, I'm home," she heard Gabriel scream and the door slammed shut.

Quickly she deleted the course because she knew her curious man and closed the laptop.

"I know our wedding day is only in a few days, but I want to give you my present today."

When he opened the card, he was nearly speechless and embraced his wife stormily.

"I hope you will not regret it," she added and he shook his head vehemently.

"Certainly not, thank you for doing that for me, because I know that will cost you a bit of overcoming."

 _‚There is more than a grain of truth in it, I need a damn lot of overcoming, but I'll do it after you_ _ask me so sweetly‘_

"Please use your safeword when you need it, because what hurts you hurt me, too," she said urgently, and Gabe nodded. "What do you think about it, when we take a shower and make ourselves comfortable in the bedroom because I do not know yet whether I will allow you to separate the whites from the egg on Saturday."

She kissed the back of his neck and he frowned before bursting into laughter.

"What?"

"You will only be there to fulfill my wishes and your opinion will interest me little or not at all."

With her hands on his butt, she pulled him even closer and bit him on the neck.

"Then we should use the time," he grinned and pushed her up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Eva awoke shortly after 6 in the morning, sneaking down to the bathroom not to wake her husband and because she had left her sexy clothes there.

After a thorough and extensive shower, she put on a blue-black top, a black satin skirt, which was slit on both sides, hold-up black stockings, and the shoes. Then Eva put on make-up, pin on her hair and took another deep breath in front of the mirror, before going back up to the bedroom.

"Rise and shine buttercup," she said in a gentle voice, shaking Gabriel a little roughly.

He opened one eye and looked at his watch.

"It's seven and I'm off work, let me sleep!"

"Yeah, we have a lot going on today, remember? Get up and make breakfast and that's exactly ... like that," she continued gravely, pulling away from the blanket, pointing to his naked body and putting his collar on the pillow.

"Yes, I'm about to go," he growled tiredly and turned on his stomach.

"No, now!"

Her hand kissed his ass and he jumped in shock before turning to the edge of the bed to slowly get up.

 

What a rough way to get woken up. He walked past her, not without a quick glance because what he saw pleased him well and then lurched down the stairs. Gabriel yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before hitting the coffeemaker, made some sandwiches and put everything on the table.

In the meantime, Eva began to pack, took her crop in her hand and went down the stairs when Gabriel called. Then she sat down at the table, crossed her legs, and eyed her husband.

He was naked and poured milk into her coffee before he came to the table and put the cup in front of her.

 

Gabe could not help it, he had to stare at her.

_‚My God‘_

She had not gotten used to this way for a long time. He did not care, even though she was wearing pajamas and her hair would not have washed for two weeks, she would be the most beautiful woman on the planet, but this ...

His cock rose in seconds and jerked happily and with enthusiasm.

As she took the riding crop and laid it on the table, Gabriel swallowed and lowered his eyes.

He did not know what she wanted from him, so he just stood there, with hands crossed behind his back.

"And a glass of pineapple juice!"

He brought her the drink, sat down when she said nothing and began to eat, whereupon she emptied half the glass and poured the rest into his face. Gabe looked at her, completely puzzled, and Eva shook her head. That had hit him unprepared, but it could have been worse. She could also have used hot coffee.

"This is the last time I tell you, you have to serve me and not to eat with me at the table," she snapped. "Bring me fresh juice, and woe I have to wait too long!"

Gabe stood next to his wife, looked like a drowned rat and stared at her in disbelief.

"By the way, I expect you to greet me properly, then you can kneel next to me as long as I do not give you a new task."

The riding crop briefly hit his thighs, which did not hurt, but Gabe jumped in alarm and dropped to his knees.

"Good morning, my love."

He leaned down and his lips touched her toecap before he waited for further orders, head down.

Gabriel wanted it that way, he should get it that way. For this, she stroked his hair for a moment. Then she ate her bread, drank the coffee, leafed through her book and Gabriel knelt beside her, daring not even breathe loudly.

"You can clean now," she told him calmly and he went and got the cleaning supplies.

 

He grunted a little inside, but he made no sound. Then he cleared the table and knelt down again. Upper body upright and hands crossed behind the back, legs slightly spread, eyes lowered.

Again Eva stroked over his head and nods briefly, his cock stood like a one, it aroused him to experience his wife like that.

"I'll pack our things and you'll take a shower now, your clothes are in the bathroom and you're going to use the bathroom downstairs, the bedroom is taboo for you. 15 minutes."

"Yes my love," he answered and got up, wanted to leave.

_‘Or should I let him crawl?‘_

"How does a loving husband say goodbye?", She called after him and he turned.

"With a kiss."

"And a slave to his mistress?" She smiled coldly and he dropped to his knees and kissed her shoes.

She never wanted him to kneel in front of her, but now he had to go through and she, too. His cock was still erect and that proved that she had done everything right so far.

 

And Gabriel also tried to do everything right, but he did not succeed. Although he had intended to provoke something, that was not necessary, because when she was in motion, she found small mistakes everywhere.

In the bathroom, Gabriel had forgotten to hang up the towel. When he then rolled his eyes, this earned him the next penalty and she said that. And that made him nervous. An eternal vicious cycle, because he was always inattentive.

 

On the way to the car, it went on. He sat down in the passenger seat and Eva cleared her throat, hit her thigh once with the riding crop and Gabe understood. He immediately jumped out of the car, opened the door for her and when she had made herself comfortable, he closed it again, before he sat down next to her.

As she drove she looked at him a few times from the side. He seemed happy.

_‚Let's see ... maybe that will change‘_

What hit Gabriel the hardest was that he was hardly allowed to talk. Because that's exactly what he liked so much. But that was one of the challenges of their game. For if it was his wife, who often talked too little, she had to do it now.

But sometimes only looks were enough and he knew what she wanted from him. And this deep bond that existed since the beginning was a great gift.

 

After about an hour's drive, they arrived at the small parking lot and Eva turned off the engine.

Gabe quickly got out and opened the door for her, took her suitcase from the trunk, he had no idea what she had packed everything and followed his wife.

Eva greeted Andrea warmly at the entrance and she waited to see what Gabriel would do. Of course, Eva had told her what she was up to and Andrea liked the idea. Of course, he fell into the trap ... hugged her and gave her two pecks on the cheek.

With the crop, Eva struck once on his butt and he jerked.

"How are you behaving in the presence of strange women?" She snapped, and he growled in horror before taking her hand, kissing the back of her hand and lowering his eyes.

"Sorry my love," he stammered and she smiled at Andrea.

"I wish you much fun." With these words, she put the key in Eva's hand and disappeared with a grin.

 

"Take the suitcase to the bedroom and dare not open it, then you'll come back in your outfit."

When he arrived in the bedroom, he undressed, put his clothes on the bed and took a deep breath.

The house was well heated and the warm spring sun shone in all rooms. So he was not worried that he would freeze if he was always naked.

Besides, he would probably sweat a few times, he had no doubt.

Of course, he could not resist opening the suitcase and what he saw made his heart beat a few bars faster.

Because Eva was waiting for him, he immediately closed it again, blurred all traces and went downstairs again.

He found a note at the table and a bottle of water. ‚Drink it, you should not dehydrate today, you can now calculate how many penalty points you have so far, you can guess twice, if you are wrong you will have 30 points more in your account, the second try doubles the points. In 15 minutes you go back to the bedroom, where you will find further instructions‘

 

Eva was in the bedroom now. The suitcase was lying next to the bed and Eve had prepared it, so she saw it immediately when it opened.

_‚You little curiosity nose‘_

Smiling, she shook her head and changed her clothes.

The black stockings, the red and black corset, patent leather gloves reaching over the elbows ... they were pretty tight and hard to put on, but a great feeling, despite the tightness very comfortable and nothing slipped ... the black skirt and shoes.

She had put on make-up and admired herself in the mirror and damned ... she liked what she saw. A glance at the watch told her she had to hurry. Carefully folded, she put his T-shirt and a note on the white blanket.

‚Just put this on and then come to the torture chamber‘

Devilishly grinning, she thought of the scene a few days ago, as she threw the laundry in the washing machine ...

 

"Gabriel!" Eva exclaimed and after a few moments, he casually leaned in the door frame.

"Hm?" He grunted in amusement with a grin as she held the shirt in front of his nose.

"Can not you finally throw that away, it's totally washed out and used up."

With an eye roll, she threw him the garment. "Is not that you have no other!"

"Nope, I like to wear it," he laughed mischievously, throwing it in her face and disappearing.

 

_‚You wear this last time‘_

Confident, she went down the stairs and closed the door behind her. It still looked the same as the last time. That day, however, the sun shone through the windows and cast a nice picture on the dark furniture.

It was not long before her husband knocked and crawled toward her (and she had not even asked for it), kneeling and waiting with lowered eyes.

"Here I am my love, ready to get my punishment," he mumbled.

"Punishment?" She asked in amusement, raising his chin to meet his eyes,

"I think it will not stay with one. Get up!"

Gabriel let out a shaky breath and nodded tense but excited. For a brief moment, he let his eyes wander and it was not without effect. He knew his wife had done that just for him and his heart was flooded with warmth and love. His cock agreed and Gabriel stifled a moan.

"It looks good on you."

Eve stroked his upper body with both hands, took his hand and tied it to the St. Andrew's cross before doing the same with the other. "But you wear it the last time today."

Gabe opened his mouth but closed it again immediately.

"Feel free to talk," she grinned, looking him straight in the eye.

"What will you do, my love?" He asked, slightly startled, when he saw the scissors in her hand. "Please do not, I'll just wear it on at home, I promise."

"Even worse," she snorted, shaking her head and Gabriel surrendered to fate.

He dramatized the situation because it was one of the fan shirts, ‚always keep fighting‘ and the only thing that made her a little sad was the fact that she had to cut Sam.

 

"You are my sub," she said softly, standing very close to him, moving the scissors over his cheek and neck.

"So you have nothing to say to me because I can do what I want, but I'll give you two options. Either you say goodbye to this garment, or you live abstemious today, and I close that cock," she clutched firmly his cock. "In a cage."

Gabriel wanted to experiment and try everything she knew, but he did not want to spend a day of pure torment.

Eva took her time to cut, the cold metal stroked his skin and made him wince a few times, and then the tip of the scissors touched his throat.

He did not move a millimeter as she looked deep into his dilated eyes and felt his pulsing heartbeat.

Two cuts on the sleeves, the T-shirt fell to the ground and Gabriel stood naked and with a rock hard erection in front of her. "That's the outfit I want to see you in," she grinned satisfied.

"You destroyed it," he murmured a little annoyed and underlined this with a roll of his eyes.

"You contradict?" Eva asked, giving him a stern look.

"Since someone probably forgot the rules of manners. If I am your domina, you have to execute every one of my orders. Immediately! If you get punished, you have to thank me. Always!

And you will not talk unless you are asked. Roger that?"

"Yes, my love," he mumbled a bit meekly and lowered his eyes.

Her voice changed from one second to the next. From soft and sweet to bossy, serious and sometimes threatening. The mischievous and sometimes mocking if not dismissive and condescending tone often left Gabriel uncertain and doubtful in a chaos of emotions.

But that's exactly what turned him on and made him horny.

Without further ado, he was also tied to his legs and she stood so close to him that she could almost feel the goosebumps that spread on his body.


	3. Chapter 3

"So …"

Gently her fingertips slid over his chest as she looked at him invitingly.

"How many penalty points did you count? 30 you can add, I told you not to open the suitcase!"

Sighing, he closed his eyes.

_‚How do you know?‘_

Then he thought and she gave him time, watching him closely, studied his body language, felt her power. The clack of her shoes echoed on the wooden floor, increasing his nervousness. Then she leaned against the spanking bench with folded arms and looked at him encouragingly.

"I'm waiting."

"125," he murmured and she shook her head. "Wrong, 30 more, again."

"130?" He asked doubtfully. "Good, my dear," she replied, smiling at him as she added. "That would have been correct before, we were at 160, now we are at 320. If I'm satisfied, I'll give you points. But be careful because it is also possible the other way around."

The breaks she made, leaving him in the dark and giving time to think, were one of the worst things for Gabriel.

When she went to the drawer and came back to him, she had something in his hand that he could not see, but before he could think about it, what she would do, he heard her piercing voice.

"Let's talk about yesterday's lunch, what do you have to say about that?"

"I ... that was a misunderstanding!"

"A misunderstanding," she repeated with a smile, taking his chin with his thumb and forcing him to look at her before continuing. "In front of your wife ... I can not let it go that way."

"I'm sorry, it will not happen again, my love," he muttered humbly.

"Certainly not, I'll take care of that."

When he saw the leather strap that wrapped around the penis and testicles, he was a little queasy. She looked into his eyes and he looked back confused.

 

Gabriel tore at the shackles but knew that would not change. He had no idea what would happen because at first, he did not feel it. His eyes widened as he realized she was slowly closing it. His breathing became faster and his face twisted in pain. The blood was so jammed that it thChuckbed in his head.

Gabe held her gaze and Eva pulled a little tighter. Not only he but also the air around him was electrically charged, it crackled literally.

Then he gasped in panic, the word that had saved him: "Yellow!" Immediately she loosened the ribbon and looped around his cock.

"Brave, you deserve a reward," she grinned.

"Look what I have for you ..."

 

She took a step back, loosened her corset and pulled it down a bit. As if spellbound, he stared at her breasts, which she slowly took out of their packaging.

"Tell me what you want to do with them," she teased and kneaded them before his eyes.

The last minutes and moments of horror had long been forgotten.

"I'd like to knead it as you do, then I'd like to lick and suck on your beautiful hard nubs."

"But I do not need you for that and do you know why?" She asked and licked her lips whereupon he answered with a shake of the head. "They are so big that I can do it myself.

I can lick and even suck. Do you want to see that?"

"Yes, my love," he groaned and could not avert his gaze.

"Then you have to learn to beg. Begging makes me horny."

For a long time, his cock had taken over the thinking and greedily watched Gabriel as she lifted her full breasts with her hands, reached out her tongue tip and licked the nipples. A hot chill after the other crept through his body. Gabe began to groan hard and his arousal increased immeasurably. The sweet pain raced directly into his penis and that separated a few drops.

"Please, my love, can I?" He begged impatiently and tore at the shackles.

"Of course not," she answered dryly. "Better watch how I suck these."

Again she pushed her breasts up and licked and sucked on the nipple, making sure that he could see everything well.

"Tongue out, lick my lipstick!"

Gabriel smiled contentedly that she finally took pity, but as soon as he wanted to touch her breast, she took a small step back.

"Did you think it would be so easy?" Her tone was slightly mocking and she repeated the game.

"If you want to lick my boobs, you have to work a little harder."

Gabe leaned forward and the shackles cut into his flesh. He could not help but want to touch and taste them. Was unwilling and horny.

"I want to see that tongue that licks my nipples and gives me pleasure," she said a little louder and bit her lower lip seductively.

He stuck out his tongue and fought. To give up? That was out of the question for Gabriel. And so he stretched, but every time he thought he had them, Eva went back a little, just to start over. With the tip of his tongue, he finally touched her nipple and licked it lightly.

She liked that a lot and came close to meet him.

He did it with a lot of dedication and desire and that has always impressed Eva.

"I'm going to drop your shackles now and then you'll spoil me as I showed you."

"Yes, my love, I like to do that," he replied with shining eyes. Very slowly, she removed his shackles and pressed his hands firmly to her soft breasts. Eva put her hands on his and kneaded them.

Because of the slight pain on his hands, he bit his lip lightly, accepting the pain. As she also rubbed his cock between her thighs and he felt the slight throb, it immediately gave him a comforting warm feeling and his moan grew louder.

_‚If I close my eyes now, I could come‘_

"Do you feel how wet and hot I am?"

And then he almost lost control as she pampered her clit with his sensitive glans.

With a heavy heart, Eva pulled back, seeing that her husband was seconds from the explosion.

"You will not dare, you could regret it."

 

Moments later, she tied his throbbing, rock-hard penis to his stomach with a wide leather belt.

"So you do not get any stupid thoughts ... I'll give you a minute and go down to prepare lunch.

You'll be kneeling and waiting for me to come back," she explained as he looked at her in confusion, and with a jerk, Eva pulled the belt tighter, causing Gabe to gasp for a moment.

"Oh yes ..."

Eva pulled her phone from the table and opened the folder with the photos.

"This is okay for you, is not it?"

In the picture was a large plate of spinach, on which ten maggots and worms were depicted and Gabriel retched dryly, "You will eat them alive."

His face went pale, he shook his head and the sight was so disgusting that even his erection receded.

_‚Exactly, but in the ‚jungle camp‘ on TV you have a big mouth‘_

But it was not even about the worms, Gabriel hated spinach.

"Yeah, that'll be fun," she grinned and started to go to the door.

"Please, my love," he murmured pleadingly and dropped to his knees.

His hunger was huge. He had nothing but water in his stomach but that ... yuck!

"Please what?" Asked Eva and turned to him. "Are not you hungry? Proteins abound. You shall not tip over from weakness. But I offer you an alternative. You get 20 penalty points more, so I mix you a delicious drink from it. What are you saying? Am I not merciful? Think about my offer."

She walked slowly around him and it amused her when she saw him that he was vomiting inwardly.

"5 ... 4 ... 3 ... are you missing the words?"

"Yes, okay," he finally stammered, looking at her. "Thank you, my love."

"I'll get you in 15 minutes."

With that, she closed the door and left him to his thoughts.

_‚15 minutes‘_

If Gabriel did not relieve himself as quickly as possible he might die, he was pretty sure of that. On the other hand, he would also die, if she found out. He sighed and looked at his cock, which was mercilessly squeezed between the belt and his stomach, dark red and throbbing. He looked around the room and saw something.

 

One floor lower, Eva opened the fridge and put everything on the counter. Of course, the worms were not meant seriously. The poor worms had earned something better. Some green lettuce leaves, cooked chicken breast strips, and a clear soup were quickly mixed into a delicious drink and when she tasted it, she thought it was delicious and smiled.

And that with the proteins was not even a lie. But the thought of what it might really be would cost Gabe enormous overcoming.

From home, Eva had taken for herself a plate of spaghetti with tomato sauce and was just about to warm it up in the microwave when ...

 

_‚You're so transparent, so I just let you out of my sight for a few minutes ...‘_

But good, Eva had planned that. Banned, she looked at her cell phone.

Yesterday, after lunch, she grabbed Cas and went shopping with him, a hidden camera that could send the signal to her cell phone. So small that no one noticed, who did not look for it.

And since she did not really know anything about technical things, she left it to Cas. Unfortunately, she had set up the camera unfavorably, or Gabriel had placed himself so that only half was visible, but that was enough.

She had set the next trap for him on the small side table next to the spanking bench. A box of handkerchiefs, lube and a vibrator and of course, Gabriel was not kneeling anymore.

_‚Men really only think with their cock‘_

This image of what she was offered made her incredibly wet again, but as a woman, she could endure it for more than a few hours without orgasm.

Andrea had hidden her cute toys everywhere and so the search did not last long and she had found a nice seat cushion with an integrated plastic penis. Smiling, she shook her head when she saw that Gabriel frantically searched for the trash can, where he could hide the dirty handkerchiefs.

Well ... she had this hidden, but not in the room. Now she was curious what he would do ...

He did not have many options. Gabriel could wash them down in the loo, at the risk of her hearing it. He could hide them somewhere, after all, it was not a 360 ° camera where she would not immediately spot them. He might disappear into the next room in the clinic, but that too Eva could hear.  No matter how he would do it. The punishment would not be spared him.

She could no longer see her husband, probably because he had chosen the second option. Now it was up to her to pull herself together again and face him reasonably seriously. If Eva shouted at him, it would do the opposite and most likely lead to disaster.

He would get nervous and she, too. On the other hand, it made him just as nervous if she did not say anything. Eva knew that and she enjoyed it.

Both had taken their time and slowly, step by step, got used to everything, had read enough information and talked a lot about it. Before and after. Real dominance can be very patient. It does not force you. It controls. Use opportunities and moments in which it works quietly.

She had to learn that, too. Calm and patience and to use the gestures and the voice correctly. And the great thing was. It also helped her in many other situations.

Inside, she sometimes counted slowly to five, Jody gave her this tip, you could use it anywhere. Fear, grief, when you could not stop laughing or just before you went nuts. "Close your eyes and count slowly to five." And she was right.

 

Gabriel followed Eva to the ground floor and looked first at his green mixed drink and then at the chair he had to sit on.

"You can sit at the table with me, are you happy?"

His wife smiled and pointed to the chair, pulling him closer as he remained skeptical.

"I know you love it when you have something on your ass, sit down."

"Can I ..." he looked at her and fell silent.

"What do you want?" Eva asked in a lovely voice.

"Lube ... please," he stammered, but it sounded more like a question.

"I think you do not need that."

_‚Besides, you still have enough of your activity in your ass‘_

The plastic penis was not too big, but not too small, Gabriel should feel it.

Gabriel had the same thought, because easier than he thought, he slid lower and lower until he sat completely on it.

"See, slips like lubricated."

Gabriel felt his face turn red and for a moment he was incredibly hot because he did not like the teasing tone of his wife. Did she notice something?

"That makes your good preparation, my love," Gabriel mumbled answers bashfully, scratching his cheek, before putting both hands together on the table.

"Well, I want you to sit quietly until we're done."

With a slap on his thigh, she made that clear to him as he slid back and forth.

Yes, he liked it when he had something in his ass, but only when it moved. This was pure torture for him.

"Enjoy your meal."

With relish, Eva pushed a fork of spaghetti into her mouth and Gabriel ran the water in his‘.

"As long as you have not finished drinking, you will not get up. And stop sliding around, because every other time there are 10 more penalty points!"

The disgust in his eyes made Eva grin slightly. He wanted to stick his finger down his throat before taking the first sip.

With shaky hands, he reached for the glass, gagged dryly and closed his eyes. Slowly he opened an eye, when he realized, that it did not taste as bad as it looked. Still. Gabriel thought Eva knew how to make something tasty, but the idea of what he had to drink drove the sweat from his pores.

"And how do you like it?"

Since he had to admit that it did not taste that way, he told her that too.

"Glad you like it. You're going to need your energy for later."

 

After that, he was freed from his belt and when he had washed off, he was allowed to go up again.

In the meantime, Eva removed the camera and put it back in her pocket. Then she went in search of the handkerchiefs and found them after she had opened the second drawer.

She threw them into the loo and then got the trash can, put it back where it had been and Gabriel could not overlook it, and a moment later he came into the room and dropped to his knees.

"I'm in the bathroom, wait here."

Hardly turned away, she saw him getting up from the corner of her eye. She leaned in the door frame and smiled. He stood at the drawer and looked shocked at his wife and she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Are you looking for something?"

At that moment, he knew he had lost and sunk to his knees again. Only he could not explain how.

"Lean over the bench!"

Her serious expression made him shiver for a moment. Gabriel was tied to his arms and legs and he suspected terrible things. He winced as her hand slowly stroked his butt, then with her fingernails, which she had painted red for today. Then her flat hand hit his butt. Did not hurt, but Gabriel whimpered briefly.

"You two already know each other."

The vibrator hummed close to his ear and he sighed loudly.

"Never feel unobserved!"

_‚Little beast‘_

"I'm sorry, my love." He closed his eyes, only to tear them open the next moment because the vibrator pierced him and Eva did not even turn it off.

She kept shoving it vigorously, even Gabriel's ass trembled a bit.

It bordered on torture where the vibrating tip of the vibrator steered everywhere because Gabriel was sometimes more and less irritated and usually just as he did not like it. He shifted restlessly to guide it to where he needed it.

"Hold still, this is not for your pleasure," she hissed and her hand kissed his ass again.

Suddenly he inhaled sharply as she moved it only a few millimeters and with the unbelievable effect he vibrated on his prostate.

The stimulus was almost too much, almost painful, but she did not dodge.

Bombproof, the vibrator was in her hand and she did not let it slide a piece.

"Your cock belongs to me, every orgasm belongs to me, no exceptions. You will only have an orgasm if I want it, when I want it, how I want it and as often as I want it. No masturbation, unless it is your permit. I notice it when you resist. Roger that?"

"Yes, my love," he muttered miserably, gritting his teeth and groaning.

Of course, it was arousing, but it was intense and Eve was proud of him for standing firm and not begging for mercy, for these stimuli were too strong for the longed-for salvation.

She let him stew for another minute, saw his body squeezing desperately into the leather, his hands clenched uncontrollably into fists and opened again, and with a jerk she removed the vibrator, causing her husband to sink exhausted.

"I hope it was a reminder."

"Yes my love, thank you, my love," he whispered wearily, closing his eyes while he was released from his shackles.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Eva had a long chain fastened to his collar and crouched in front of him to look into his eyes.

"Actually we could work off your penalties now, what do you think?

I have some nice ideas ... but I am merciful and will listen to your suggestions. What are you ready to endure for me today? What do you think you can do for me?"

"Everything, my love."

"Everything, really everything? That's a very dangerous statement. How about I grab you by the hair, pull you into the bathroom, put your head in the toilet and tell you to lick the sweet broth?"

He looked at her startled and gagged dryly. She let him get up, pulled his head down a little with the chain and wrapped it twice around the penis and testicles, grabbed his shoulders and pressed him to the St. Andrew's Cross.

"Head to the wall!"

His face twisted as he raised his head, for he inevitably pulled on the chain and painfully up his cock and balls.

"Does it hurt a lot?" She asked sympathetically.

"Yes my love, it hurts a lot. Can I lower my head again?" He begged.

"Of course not!"

His wife approached again, scratching his fingernails from his shoulders over his arms to his ass and finally to his cock, whereupon his loud moan ended in a shaky breath. After freeing him from the chain and tying his feet to the cross, Eva set a chair a little farther away from him and ordered him to kneel down. Excited, he waited for her next wishes.

 

"Take off my shoes and massage my feet!"

And that's exactly what he did with a calm that astonished her.

Slowly, he kneaded and kissed her stockinged feet and wanted to rub them on his cheek, but remembered at the last moment, because if he would make her a run, he would not survive.

With strong, tender hands and pressure he massaged her feet and Eve closed her eyes with a pleasant feeling, let herself be drifted for a few moments. With a heavy heart, she recovered from her dreams, because there was still much to do.

Gabe watched her greedily as she sat with her legs apart after she pushed the chair a little further, and went to his knees as she had told him to.

"Come closer."

He walked only with difficulty, the shackles did not give him much freedom of movement, so he stretched out as well as he could.

"Do you already smell me?"

"Yes, my love, I smell your wonderful scent."

_‘Well, that goes down like oil‘_

"Well, if you love it so much, make sure you get there," she answered.

"Here you start and then you kiss slowly and gently along my thigh."

She pointed to her knee and slowly pushed her skirt higher and higher with her fingers.

Bewitched by her smell, he had to be careful not to drool.

He pulled the chains and stretched himself on the ground to fulfill her orders.

When he reached the cuffs of the stockings, his lips began to tremble with the effort.

"Stop, and back again, do not be so greedy!"

Again on her knee, he had to repeat the same procedure on the other leg. But this time she said nothing, let him continue kissing to her labia.

Because he had to lean on his hands, his arms trembled with effort, but he did not beg to stop, on the contrary. Long, with enjoyment and a lot of love, he licked until she began to moan.

With her legs on his back, it took even more effort to hold his hands like a push-up, but he did not complain.

"Do you like this sight?"

"Yes, my love, very good," he answered and moved on.

 

"Only very good?" She asked sternly. "I want to hear another adjective."

Suddenly it was very quiet. Gabriel thought feverishly and when he could not think of anything, he felt a sharp slap on his thigh.

"Wonderful," she said loudly, and at the same moment, the crop hit his thigh again.

"Wonderful," he repeated softly.

"Divine!"

"But I said ‚wonderful‘, what else do you want to hear?" Gabe complained meekly.

"I do not want to have to say it, come up with something."

"Yes my love," he muttered humbly.

Again it was quiet in the room. Gabriel thought feverishly, but he could think of nothing, his head was empty. He also had to focus on not breaking down and doing his job well.

The man who always used words so easily, Eva had to laugh inside.

_‘What such a situation brings with it‘_

"Heavenly!" he heard and felt the crop again.

_‘Fuck, that's burning!‘_

"Please do not, my love, I can not think of anything!"

She could not accept that and she gave another blow. After a few moments, he suddenly smiled.

"Fantastic, my love, this view is fantastic!"

"Alright, that's enough, I do not want you to lick me sore."

Sighing, she got up and turned around because he had done a fantastic job.

On the small table lay the utensils for the next activity and Gabriel's penis twitched with excitement.

_‘Like a little dog swinging his tail‘_


	5. Chapter 5

A wooden paddle, leather paddle, thin and thin cane, whip, flogger and a whip with seven braided strands, in the thickness of her little finger, soft, flexible leather ... but no, no whip for petting units.

"I want to try the whips, I do not like hitting a wooden post, I want to test the whips on your flesh," she explained, circling her husband.

"I know you would rather have my hand, but why should I suffer?"

His eyes reflected a little fear, but above all expectation and excitement.

"From each of these instruments, I give you two blows on your ass and you tell me how it is, and I sort them, but with what you'll beat, I decide."

She shrugged indifferently and he nodded.

"Where would you like it, I'll let you decide."

"I want to stay here, for now, standing, my love."

Eva nodded and opened his ankle cuffs so he could turn around and be chained up again.

Groaning, he enjoyed it as his wife kneaded his butt and he also enjoyed the strokes of her hand to warm and loosen up his muscles.

Yes, Eve had hit a pillow at home to get a feel and to practice marksmanship. Nothing was more painful than not meeting where you should ... well, and she did not want to embarrass herself either.

She showed each instrument to him first, gently stroking it over his skin before slamming. Hard, but not too hard. Satisfied she stroked his hot, red ass and he purred like a pampered cat. Eva liked to cause him so much lust, pleasure, and comfort in addition to so much discomfort and pain.

Gabriel had come to a conclusion quickly. The thick cane hurt the most, but even the thin one was mean. The seven-tailed with the thick strands was also pretty spiteful and the paddles were his dearest and also the Flogger was not so bad. But his choice would not affect Eva's decision.

 

"I just can not decide," she murmured, picking up the thin cane, bending it and letting it hiss through the air. Gabriel felt the breeze and his whole body was tense at the moment. "What do you think? Suggest something."

"5?" he mumbled and she snorted mockingly for a second

"But that will take a long time to reduce the penalty points. I have an idea."

Eva went to the table and got two cubes and a sheet of paper from her pocket and noted twice the numbers 1 to 6.

Yes, she had thought a lot about giving both of them an unforgettable experience.

In the first column, she wrote the instruments and in the second column the number of strokes, the lowest 6, the highest 16.

"You will make your own penalties and we will now play five rounds, your goal is not to roll 6 six."

Gabriel took the dice and let them roll and as fate would have it, he immediately started with the highest number.

"You're pretty brave and start with the thick cane," she said in a pleased voice and gave an appreciative whistle.

"Then I have it behind me," he muttered.

"Illegal speaking, we raise to 10," grinned Eva, and he let his head dangle morosely.

Eve put five nice strokes on each cheek, and Gabriel even counted without her having to remind him. Then she waited a moment, but nothing came.

"You forgot to thank me, either I start all over again or we increase to six laps. Do not let me wait, otherwise, I will decide. "

Impatiently she punched the cane in the palm of her hand when he said nothing.

That was not an easy decision, with a 6-pack would be the 16 strokes with the thick cane. Unlikely, but possible.

With a heavy heart, he decided on a new round and luck was on his side. The only time he actually screamed was when she had hit his hand that he had instinctively put on his wounded ass.

"Ouch." A loud groan followed as she worked on him with the Flogger. Eva had to chuckle but then said seriously again.

"Ouch is not a safe word, do you want to use it?"

"No, my love," he replied in a firm voice. For nothing in the world did he want that to be over. After all, he was not a wimp. It hurt, but it was enduring. But he also knew that Eva was not hitting too hard.

Nevertheless, she stopped after a short time, because hitting alone was not one of the games that she would love that she realized quickly.

"My love?" He asked in surprise and she looked him in the eyes. "I can endure more."

"I know and I promise you there will be a few more rounds, but I have other things in mind, so maybe you're looking for the strokes."

Gabriel was then sent down to fetch water, which he drank greedily.

 

In the meantime, Eva lit some candles, of which there were more than enough ... beautiful, massive candlesticks and the atmosphere in this room ... She put the music of ‚Gregorian‘ in the CD player and turned it very quietly, pulled the black long curtains and felt like a real domina.

She liked her role better and better. It aroused her immensely when he was tied up in front of her and waiting expectantly.

But she was convinced that she could not do that with Dean or Cas, she lacked the confidence, the unity, the special that she and her husband had, and she did not want it either.

That was Gabe‘s and her thing and nobody would intervene. In her mind, she was already plotting her next plans.

Eva's head cinema was open 24 hours and sometimes several films ran parallel and there was so much to discover, so much to try.

 

"Lie down on this bench here."

Eva took a closer look at the device. On the side, two sturdy support tubes were connected to a crossbar on which hung two chains. She turned the handle of the crank and the crossbar lowered.

"Feet up," she ordered and in no time he was tied up.

Eva put his hands over his head and tied them together. And he was already so far in the air that only his shoulders touched the soft leather. Then she discovered the second crank, which of course was also tried.

"Very nice," Eva murmured contentedly, as the crossbar moved more and more to his head with his legs.

"Are you comfortable?" It did not look like that and Gabriel protested softly.

"Well, you should not, relax, because you will not come out."

It was not very pleasant for him, but he was glad someone else was carrying his weight, in this case, this device.

He got a little fidgety when she tied a blindfold on him and he heard her rummaging in the drawer.

Eva wanted to try hot wax.

She had bought a funeral candle because she had read that it was not as hot as regular candles. From about 40 inches away, she started and he jumped in surprise.

The gaps were getting shorter and she did not feel like he was worried about it. It was the effort that made him breathe harder. Slowly she kept moving down to about 12 inches. It felt good, did not hurt. Only the surprise when and where the next drop landed made Gabriel flinch.

"How does it feel?"

"Warm, pleasant, my love," he replied, smiling a little.

"How about little goosebumps?"

She took the head spider and he shuddered.

This interplay repeated itself several times until he moaned loudly when a drop of wax got lost in the middle of his nipple.

_, Interesting‘_

This game also seemed to please his cock very much as it produced thick, pleasure drops that spread across his chest.

 

"There are two options," he heard Eve whisper in his ear. "Either you cum and swallow everything, or you'll hold yourself back." Gabriel thought for a moment. It did not bother him to kiss his wife after swallowing his sperm ... but a whole load of it? But he was so horny again and his wife did not seem to stop.

"Please, my love ... I can not hold it anymore, I ... I need ..."

Suddenly he felt her rubbing on his penis and then spreading the bitter liquid on his lips.

It did not taste bad and in the state, he was in, he found it a damn arousing. But this game he played with and threw his head from one side to the other, knowing, however, that she would not give in any way.

He begged, groaned and whimpered that she might free him from this situation. Another drop on his cock shaft, which caused the heat in his body to rise and made him feel like he was flying for a moment. The sweat stood on his forehead and Gabriel tried to control his heartbeat.

"Please do not, I can not," he wailed.

"Can not you or do not you want to? You know I will not accept ‚I do not want to‘.

Overcoming the inhibition is the most difficult, but from the third, fourth time it is normal.

It makes you guys horny to see when we swallow your juice and you refuse. Did not you say you would do anything for me? You ate worms with spinach today, what's so bad about some sperm?"

Yes, she was right. Nevertheless, he held his breath and fought. Eva found that amusing.

"More people have tried to commit suicide simply by holding their breath, but that does not work."

 

Since Gabriel had followed her well-meaning advice and made pineapple his favorite fruit, his sperm tasted better, and that was not fancy. The next advantage was that he did not smoke.

If Eva was thinking of her former love affairs ... she had always avoided swallowing her sperm, but Gabriel ... To say it was her favorite drink would be a bit over the top, but she loved it. Not always but often.

Another drop that made the blood in him boil. And he sensed that Eve had made it her mission to decorate all his intimate places with wax and drive him to madness.

A wave of arousal after another rolled over him, and he knew he would not hold out any longer. The emotions and feelings that flooded him, the almost painful pulling of his extremities, the goosebumps that caused the head spider and the wax that every time caused an explosion in his body almost drove him crazy.

Just before he felt he had to come on the spot, she released him from the blindfold.

"Open your mouth!" She ordered and he opened it without argument.

_‚That little bastard, that was all show‘_

Getting used to, but not disgusting and he swallowed every drop of it, looking in her eyes. Some of it got lost on his cheeks and on his chest and she pushed everything into his mouth before she licked her fingers with relish and in an extremely erotic way. Respect.

He did not even grimace, looked deep into her eyes and swallowed everything. Respect.

"You keep surprising me. In the end, it's not a punishment but a reward to you?"

Eva was stunned and proud of her husband. After she released him, she came with a knife and scratched the wax from his body.

Gabriel did not move and was watching with flat breath and eagle eyes.

"Please my love, may I go to the toilet?" He asked and she nodded before calling after him.

"But you will not vomit!"


	6. Chapter 6

The spanking bench was built so that his ass was exposed while his legs and arms were fixed with leather straps. He could hardly move. A larger hole was made available for the penis so that it could hang freely and be treated if you like.

_‚I hardly believe it, he is stiff again. Fascinating‘_

Then she went to his head, showed him the leather paddle, led it to his mouth, and in fact he kissed it, as well as her hand. This confused her but made her horny.

The dice were taken by Eva, but the result was always shared with him. He counted and thanked her.

_‚Good sub, I'm proud of you‘_

From time to time he yelped, and now and then came a deep growl or whimper. Gabriel had no idea how many strokes he had got and would get. But he was grateful that she always gave him time to relax. It was not by chance that it was not so painful then. Generally speaking, it was 0.1% less painful.

At some point, however, came the time where he could not relax anymore. His ass hurt, he had sweaty hands and forehead and his heart was racing dangerously fast. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on not counting wrong because if she started again, he had no idea if he would survive. Tears came into his eyes and he pressed his hands more into the supports of the bench.

 

An arousing shiver seeped through him, as she slid the handle of the whip provocatively through his ass crack and he pressed against it, wanting to feel more, a welcome change.

"Do not be so naughty and expect me to give you pleasure, you have nothing to expect, you are at my mercy and will beg for orgasms, sometimes successful ... sometimes in vain."

After 40 strokes his ass was nicely striped. When she was so mean to include the thighs and soles, well-dosed, but still, Gabriel could not hold and it escaped a whimper and whine and it was hard to understand what he was counting.

"Do not worry, I will not break anything, a broken sub is a bad sub and then I have nothing left to play."

He wished that this torment would be over soon, but for nothing in the world did he want to say his safeword and banished it to the farthest corner of his head. It hurt, it hurt a lot and although he was reasonably resistant to pain, a well-whipped whip also made him scream.

His cock had the same opinion and had withdrawn for protection in the foreskin.

What about pleasure pain? Gabriel wondered when that would finally come. But he wanted it that way and he did not regret it.

Even Eva did not hide how much her husband was fighting.

"What color angel?"

"..."

"Yellow, my love," he stammered.

Eva laid down the whip and left the room without a word. Once she looked around the clinic and was relatively quickly found.

Relative, because for him it had taken forever. An eternity in which Gabriel was left to his thoughts. Why was she gone? Had he done something wrong by not keeping what she wanted? Did he complain too much?

More tears came from his eyes and he wanted her to come back, to continue. He decided to control himself more and not to disappoint her anymore. Already coated with lube and hidden behind her back, Eva got up again on the way.

When she stepped behind him and wanted to connect the stimulation device to him, he started to apologize.

_‚Damn Gabriel! Stop the nonsense!‘_

It took Eva a moment to bite her lip to swallow the rising tears. Otherwise, she was always the one who could give her feelings free rein, in her game she had to be strong, which was often not so easy. What should she do now? She wanted to stop.

_‚No Eva, pull yourself together!‘_

She crouched down in front of him, put her thumb under his chin and looked into his eyes. It hurt her heart to see Gabriel so desperate.

"Please move on, my love."

When she put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, he discovered so much love and warmth and he knew that he had not disappointed her. It did not need words, that gesture released all the tension from him and a slight smile came over his lips.

At the same time, he hated having put Eva in this situation because he saw that she did not feel well either. Eva was so sad and so happy at the same time. Sorry, because she had hurt him ... had to hurt him? He wanted it. But happy because she knew he would do anything for her.

Not the part where she hurt him, but the feeling he would do anything for her. In those moments, she loved him a little more. Because he endured it for her. Because he trusted her because he belonged to her.

Eva kissed him on the forehead and continued from where she left off.

 

When the cuff was placed around his cock with gentle hands, it stirred immediately and he felt the blood rushing. When he also felt something in his ass that sought its way and caused slight stimulation, he could not keep to himself and moaned with pleasure and satisfaction.

"Yeah, you like me much better, I can imagine you're having a hard time counting, but I want to hear it," she said, putting both hands on his damaged skin, which was on fire and he had to gather for a moment to concentrate. "You sweat really wet, but I did all the work. But you're doing very well, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, my love."

Eva noticed the difference to the forced thank you. He was thankful with every fiber of his body. What a feeling! And that's why she set new rules.

"You do not have to thank me every time, I just want you to count until the dozen is full. But then you have to thank me. If you scream too much or I do not like something else, we'll start at one again."

Gabe was fine, all the instruments were tried, but unlike before, the blows hit shoulders, upper arms, soles, thighs, and every other suitable part of his body. His fear has intensified, even though she only had him re-counted once.

But also his arousal mingled with it and this desire felt also Eva.

His body put the blows away well, the welts were visible, but in a few days, nothing would be remembered. Eva was satisfied with how she had done her thing, though it had not been easy for her. She certainly suffered more than Gabriel. It was not physical pain, but mental pain.

Suddenly a cry of pain, worse than a baby who had taken the milk away. Eva put down the whip and went to his head, standing in front of him and ordering.

"Licking, if you do that well, I will spare you the rest of the blows."

Gabriel did his job well and after a short, while she heard the angels sing, a few seconds later Gabe had an incredible orgasm which made him shiver and twitch for a long time. He could not help it and tears ran down his cheeks again. But it did not bother him, because it was important for his wife to allow his feelings. Although he had to give himself hard in everyday life, he was glad and grateful at these moments that he was allowed to show himself weak.

Of course, Eva was glad that he had come, but ...

 

"Have I allowed you to come?" She squatted in front of him and he looked at her with that lustfully veiled look she knew her husband was not back to now. "I can not let that go."

Gabe was alarmed again as she whizzed the thin cane through the air just before his ass. He felt the breeze, heard the whistle and stiffened in panic.

Eva dropped the cane and allowed him a few minutes rest. She had a much better idea. Armed with a glove, she applied the ointment very sparingly to the hot, red surface, as she had read a lot about it and did not know how Gabriel would react to it.

"That's good, thank you, my love," he purred happily.

_‚Oh my dear, do not be so happy‘_

There was no sound for a good minute, then he began to gasp.

_,Holy shit‘_

"Ah, that's burning!"

He pulled and tugged at the shackles because the burning sensation he felt was almost worse than the blows.

"What ... oh god, what is that?"

"Rheumatic ointment," she whispered in his ear and he growled like a savage dog.

 

He was a little disappointed when he knelt a little later on the ground and she told him, while she was stroking through his hair, that she still had so many ideas, but the time would not be enough. Then she handed him a water bottle and he drank greedily.

His stomach growled, but that was a minor matter. He was drained but the adrenaline was still rushing through his body and he wanted more. Did not want her to stop. It was like in a rush.

 

"Andrea!"

Curious, he followed what the two women had to discuss over the phone, but he could not hear what it was about.

"I want to take a nice, hot bath. I'll be back in five minutes," she said, watching him and his red ass as he walked out.

"I hope it is to your satisfaction, my love."

He had found tealights in one of the cupboards and set them up on the edge of the tub. The water had a pleasant temperature and foamed.

"Good, wait outside until I call you."

Somewhat disappointed, he went out again and closed the door because he would have liked to see her.

After Eva had made herself comfortable in the tub, she called him back in and let her husband rub her back. He was sitting on the cold edge of the tub, which was good for his aching butt, was allowed to touch his wife. Gabriel was happy.

"You like that, am I right?"

Eve flicked lightly against his hard penis and earned a growl.

"You should not stare at me, that's not yours!"

"I‘m sorry, my love, but you’re so beautiful," he mumbled, sighing in disappointment.

He would have liked to sit in the tub with her and feel her body against his, enjoy the closeness and let the thoughts wander. But he was allowed to wash her hair and he did that tenderly and with much dedication.

However, she wanted to give him a little pleasure, so he was allowed to dry his wife and then climb into the tub himself.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes, if the bathroom is not clean, you're sleeping in the cage tonight!"

 

Cheerfully, she made some sandwiches, because she was very hungry and did not want to think about how her husband was doing. She smiled and thought of the conversation she had previously had with Andrea. She had to take over her daughter's car service for tomorrow and could arrive later than the agreed time.

Then Eva slipped into the bedroom, where she put the tray on the bedside table.

"Well done, the cage is spared you today, you can sleep on the floor."

On knees, he received her again and she pulled on the collar until he was at eye level.

"How's your butt?"

She grabbed with both hands until he hissed.

"It burns a little, my love."

"Well, then I have the ticket for you, follow me into the bedroom and you'll crawl."

It was only a few steps, but when he followed her on all fours, she had to grin. She loved this man so much.

"Stand up!" Eva pulled on the collar again slightly and then opened it.

Gabriel grabbed her by the wrists and she paused, looking at him lovingly.

"Thank you, my love and I think it's a pity that it's already over…"

Slowly he dropped his hands again and Eva nodded to him.

 

"Please lie on your stomach, I have an ointment."

Screeching, he crawled to the side and raised his hands in defense, as she pushed him on the bed.

"Stay away from me with the devil stuff!"

When he read what was on the ointment Eva held him under his nose, he sighed in relief and lay down.

She kissed and touched every sore spot tenderly and heard Gabriel purring.

After strengthening with food and drinks, Eva sat down on the bed, leaning against the back of the bed and held Gabriel in her arms, stroking lovingly through his hair, a leg over his thighs.

For a few minutes, they quietly enjoyed the closeness to each other.

"You looked so damn horny today," he whispered, kissing her hand.

"Just for you," she whispered and a pleasantly warm shower run through his body.

"Now that you've figured it out, what do you think about the beating?"

This question had been on her tongue for too long.

"I could get used to a few blows from time to time, but to be honest I like the other stuff you do with me," he replied after a few moments of consideration.

Eva exhaled loudly and Gabriel heard the heavy stone that fell from her heart.

"But thank you for trying it out for me."

"I would do anything for you. I love you."

"What did Andrea really want?"

"She said if I want to use you tomorrow as my slave again, then she will leave us her house until the evening."

Stormily, he turned around and buried his wife under him.

"Honestly, from my side speaks absolutely nothing against it, on the contrary, I am glad."

"I hope so too, we still have many penalties to work through."

Greedy they kissed on the bed, the aching butt was already long forgotten.

"I love you so much," he whispered and pressed a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"But now it's time to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow. By the way, these were not really spinach and worms in your drink."

Gabriel tickled her so much that she lost her breath for a moment. Snuggled together and exhausted, both fell asleep almost on the spot.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning, my love, I hope you had a good night."

Eva blinked a few times and Gabriel handed her a cup of coffee. Kneeling beside the bed, naked only with his collar. She wanted to kiss him but caught herself again.

"That's cold!" She said, giving him a stern look. "Are you telling me that cold coffee makes me more beautiful?"

"No, I'm sorry, even more, beautiful is hardly possible," he stammered, lowering his eyes.

"Oh, stop bootlicking and go to the bathroom, this will be the last time you can empty yourself, by that I do not mean that you jerk off yourself. Then wait for me in the clinic."

When he did not obey immediately and stared at her with wide eyes, she gave him a small push.

On the one hand, Gabriel was thrilled as he thought about what had happened in that chair the last time.  On the other hand, it was a different situation now and he decided not to think too much about it and let it come to him.

After a last look in the mirror, she went to the clinic and had to bit a grin.

 

Gabe sat on the couch and let his legs dangle.

_‚He deliberately does that to provoke me‘_

"This is not where you should welcome me," she snapped, slamming the riding crop on his thigh.

Immediately he slid to his knees, kissing her shoes and awaiting further instructions. Gabriel hated when she tried the riding crop on his thighs because it hurt more than the butt. But she enjoyed it and he had to accept it.

"I noticed something yesterday that I can not accept, sit on that chair!" She ordered him gently.

"How should you present yourself in my presence?"

Gabriel swallowed when he saw the tweezers in her hand and a moment later he screamed, as she plucked a pubic hair out. Instinctively, he put his hand on the injured area and she lightly beat it with the crop.

"I'm waiting."

The next hair followed.

"The strip may stay and everything else should be smooth," he grumbled.

"And since you apparently can not do it yourself, I'll do it for you."

"Yes, my love," he murmured, rolling his eyes as he felt unobserved.

"Do that again and you'll lick the shaving cream!"

Gabriel obeyed because he enjoyed being shaved by her. It was a tingling sensation to be petted and licked over the soft skin, and that's why they shaved each other from time to time.

"If your cock is not limp within half a minute, I'll get the wax."

An anxious look, a cautious whine but that did not help.

"Please do not, please no wax!"

Eva watched with satisfaction as his gaze fixed on the ceiling and he tried desperately to think of something else.

Gabriel even held his breath and, amazingly, it even worked, at least until she gently stroked it again.

Eva admired his meanwhile good body control ... well, she had contributed a lot ... but still.

_‚Fuck‘_

"Sorry, but it almost worked out."

 

After warming the wax in the microwave, she stood in front of him again.

"And now I do not want to hear any sound from you!"

Moments later he had a gag in his mouth and his hands and feet were tied up. Six times she tore the waxed streaks off his skin and he twitched, groaned, whimpered and clenched his hands into fists. His eyes were closed, but he endured it patiently.

His penis seemed to like the procedure more than its owner, because it stretched happily in the air and longed for more, but remained untouched.

"Brave, I'm proud of you."

Gabriel was freed again and breathed with relief. The skin was burning, but her words made everything good.

"You deserve a little reward for that."

After licking the damaged skin several times, he got a soothing ointment and thanked her with red cheeks.

 

An excited glow then in his eyes as the metal stand and utensils were pressed close to him for an enema. Gabriel loved everything that had to do with his ass, like Eva, so ... with his ass.

He tried to enjoy the initial feeling for as long as possible because after a few minutes, some cramps occurred, but Eva skilfully massaged them away. After that did not help, she sent her husband one floor down to get something to drink.

Gasping and puffing, he climbed down the stairs and then up again. Saw that Eva stood on the stairs and watched him with a smile.

He was glad that he was at least plugged because otherwise, he would not have been able to hold it. Somewhat cumbersome and laborious, he sat down again on the chair.

Now came a step that Eva had to test. But it was about boundaries, and Gabriel wanted that and she wanted to know how far she could go.

It was not easy for Gabriel to sit down again and he waited anxiously for her plans.

The water in his gut kept bubbling and he already had beads of sweat from the effort on his forehead. He had the feeling never been so full. And why damn he had to sit down again and was not allowed to go to the toilet? A second spasm set in, which made him grimace painfully.

Eva's heart pounded as she pulled the metal tray out from under the seat and told him to empty.

Her hand was on the plug but did not pull it out. Both had never done such a thing because this short privacy was self-evident. Moments of silence and a close study of her husband's face followed.

By now he had blushed and he looked at her with wide-eyed eyes. His chest lifted faster and Eve could almost feel his racing heartbeat. The mental agony, the pain, and the shame had supplanted the physical.

She waited patiently and took her time, just looked at him and put her hand on his thigh.

 

Gabriel thought he had misunderstood, but his wife was really serious and had a finger on the trigger. Yes, he was already in pain, but to escape that, he would last even longer.

His heart stopped for a moment before it began beating at a triple pace. He could not do that and he did not want that and his cock had also retreated anxiously and dangled listless and sad between his legs.

The next pain went through him and he began to squirm. Breathing heavily, tears of despair and shame stole from his eyes.

"Please, my love, do not ask me to do that!"

"…"

"I accept it," she replied and no one could imagine the stone that fell from his heart.

Eva was not angry with him and she was not disappointed. Empathy does not diminish dominance ... that is her motto.

But by now Gabriel was sure that she had only asked to test him. Still, he had failed. He came back sheepishly and sat down again. Without many words to lose and after the second round, she sent him back to the toilet and then ordered him into the torture chamber.

 

The next tools were at the table and before he could figure out what to expect, he was kneeling and she had tied his hands behind his back.

Then a chain was hooked into the eyelet of his collar, turned back, his head pulled down by the hair and connected to the anal hook she had pushed him a few minutes deep into his ass.

If he wanted to move his head forward again, the anal hook dug deeper or higher in his ass.

Eva stood over him and waited. Immediately, better said, a few moments of wailing later, he stuck out his tongue and wanted to record the activity. A blow with the riding crop on his upper arm made him jump up for a moment.

"Did I allow you to do that?"

She took a small step back, so he had to work a bit.

"Now you can, if you ask me kindly," she grinned.

"Please, my love," he croaked.

"Please, what, formulate a decent sentence," she hissed, letting the crop clap again.

"Please, may I lick you, I want to smell and taste you."

"Then why do you pucker your face, that should be an honor for you."

The crop kissed his upper arm again.

"It … it's not up to you, forgive me," he muttered, raising his head slightly so that he could reach Paradise, and Eve enjoyed his skillful tongue that she stroked gently.

She buried her hands in his hair and pressed his head closer, where she wanted to feel him.

This man knew exactly what he needed to do to almost drive her crazy.

Eva lost herself in her feelings. All thinking was only in this one area between her legs. His scratchy beard rubbed against her sides, creating goose bumps more and more.

A short time later, her lusty and his painful moans mingled and ended with her orgasm.

"Thank you, my love."

 

He meant not only that his freed him from the chains, but also what he could do. He loved this and enjoyed every second of it to pamper her. The smell and taste almost made his cock burst and the arousing feelings that made him tremble were all worth it.

For a moment he caught a glimpse of her eyes. These radiated and expressed so much that words could not say. And what Eva would not say in their game either.

That was also the reason why he was rarely allowed to look her in the eye. Gabriel might have his heart on his tongue. But his wife wore it in her eyes. One look was enough and he felt content, safe, loved, at home.

He was very happy that not only did he enjoy the time when they got into their roles because that was very important to him.

Just finished his thoughts, he found himself the next moment with a blindfold upright again. Her warm breath brushed his skin, making him shudder and growl contentedly.

Goosebumps after the other formed as she pampered his body with a feather. His ears, his neck, over his shoulders and arms. Gabriel closed his eyes behind the blindfold, purring, enjoying the gentle waves that flowed through his body until he groaned and demanded more with trembling legs.

 

Eva had found a nice toy. A kind of garden claw that she gently pulled over his body. She did not want any welts on his wonderful skin. The next instrument became a bit more painful.

Gabriel gritted his teeth as the sharp spikes of the nerve wheel touched his sensitive body.

"Lie down on the bench, lateral position!"

Time to try the stimulation device.

After providing the metal dildo with condom and lubricant, she pushed it slowly into his rectum, which Gabriel noted with a deep, soothing moan.

"Tell me what you feel," she grinned, turning the controller up one by one.

On the sixth level, he screamed and Eve shook her head. "There are four more."

"Please, do not ... oh god, mercy, my love," he whined, throwing his head back and forth.

After switching back to the lowest level, he began to moan lustfully.

Eva put the strap-on in front of him, his eyes lit up and he licked his lips.

"I will now ask you ten questions. If you answer seven of them correctly, this is your reward. If you are wrong, you will feel the thing in your ass even longer and it does not stay at this level."

As proof, she turned briefly to the sixth level, whereupon he nodded in pain.

Eva picked up a note and sat down opposite him. She had looked for some general questions and he was doing a pretty good job.

"Last question ... last chance," she said and he sighed.

Well, and it would be too easy if this question would have been easy to answer.

"Which animal has the bones outside and the meat inside?"

"A snail when it crawls into its shell," he replied promptly, smiling.

"Half a point for your answer, but when the snail comes out of its house, the meat is out, too," she grinned and turned up a little.

"Pity, but you were not bad, how about if you go down and order us a pizza?"

 

"Me ... too?" He asked cautiously as Eva freed him from the shackles and nodded.

Whereupon he knelt down and thanked her, before he went out the door, with a small yelp, because she just turned the controller back on. Likewise, she did it when he was on the phone and he had to pull himself together. Anyway, Eva had her fun with it.

"Come in the bedroom," she screamed, putting his and her clothes on the bed.

Eve was always the erotic and touchable, except when they were in their game. Then she was strict, aloof and tough … as Gabe liked it.

They rarely had sex, that is, not directly ... but the game of eroticism was always part of it.

"Put on your clothes so you do not have to open the door naked to the pizza boy, and then you can say honey to me again," Eva grinned, grabbing his neck to loosen the collar.

 

"Thank you, honey, I love you and can you please remove this thing from me, that drives me crazy!"

Eva laughed, but first, she put it back on.

"What should that?" He shrieked.

"You have a hard-on, what should the man think of you? I only help you."

"Does not do anything if I look at you like that," Gabriel growled.

"You are so beautiful." He kissed her neck. "And sexy." His lips moved to her breasts. "And ..."

‚Ding Ding‘

The pizza delivery was faster.

Both moved quickly and a few moments later they were sitting at the table and eagerly devoured the food.

Gabriel got up and started massaging her neck, distributing small pecks on her skin.

"Are you planning to catch up on your half point?" She purred with her eyes closed.

"You know me pretty well."

"I want you naked on the bed, I'll be right with you."

Quickly she disappeared into the torture chamber, got the strap-on and a small souvenir before stripping in front of him, layer by layer.

"Slip on the latex bed."

After some massage oil was spread on the bed, Gabe rolled and Eva made grunts for the little piggy.

"Do you know what that is?" Eva put the spreader bar between his feet and tied his ankles.

He shook his head and Eva crawled lasciviously up to his legs to engage him in a passionate kiss.

How did she miss that ...

Slipping down, she kissed briefly his wet cock and then stood at the end of the bed. Eva took his ankles in her hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Turn around!"

With some momentum, she turned him around, pulled him by the legs to the end of the bed, slid nicely with the oil, grabbed him by the stomach so that he stood on all fours in front of her and penetrated deep into him in a fluid motion.

It all happened in such a short time that Gabriel forgot to breathe.

"Everything ok?" She asked as he still gasped for air.

"This is the next purchase," he murmured and nodded enthusiastically.

Leaning forward, Eva wrapped her arm around Gabriel's collarbone and picked him up until their bodies touched. A wonderful feeling overtook Eva and she moaned in wild ecstasy.

"I love you, honey," he whispered between a gasp and a moan.

The orgasm made them both shudder and they sank exhausted into the mattress. Giggling and laughing.

After removing the last traces and cleaning them up, they made themselves comfortable on the couch in front of the TV until Andrea came.

 

In the next part ...

For Eva, there was nothing more exciting than discovering her husband's body. And Gabriel liked his role

 


End file.
